Mystriworld
MystriWorld Description As the largest of the three Great Worlds, MystriWorld has a long history that is only beaten by that of Fantasy World. MystriWorld has long had a reputation of being a tumultuous and violent world - a reputation only further entrenched by the number of wars that have taken place on its surface - but also one whose citizens are outgoing, positive, and productive. It boasts an extraordinary number of lands in both the Upper World and the Lower World, called MystriLand, and is also the only world to have its core lifeforce preserved within a World Orb. MystriWorld's World Orb takes the form of a jagged purple rock imbued with an aura of power that is hitched within a glistening gold holster, and is said to contain within a seemingly inaccessible knowledge of all things within the Galaxy. Moon: MystriMoon History: See History of MystriWorld. Demonym: Mystrians, formerly Rayquazians Army: The Royal Army of MystriWorld - MystriWorld's main army, the Royal Army assembles its main force at the Military Base in Mystriland. However, this is not the army's only force; the MystriWorld Self Defence system, which consists of many different squads of droids, is housed inside the Junkyard. Also, the vehicles at the Great Mine serve a dual purpose - they can turn into war machines upon request. The Dwarves also hold a substantial amount of troops, as do the Trolls, though the Trolls have historically not been the most reliable of allies. Special Forces Squad: The MystriWorld Assassin Squad - MystriWorld's special forces squad, the Assassin Squad hold their headquarters around the Statue of Spearow. Whenever a recon mission or assassination is required, MystriWorld typically turns to the Assassin Squad instead of the Royal Army. Gods and Minor Gods: The Redeemer (God). Oft called the Warrior of Light. Click (Royal Messenger) Growlithe (Faithful Guard) Slippy (God of Chance, 2nd Messenger) Lugia (Past God). Oft called Lugia the Wise. Thoth (Past God, Royal Scholar) Blue Note (Assistant Royal Scholar) AncientGreymon (Past God, now Deceased). Oft called the Old Flame and the Liberator, after his sacrifice that destroyed the Pit of Darkness. Areas: MystriLand (Inner MystriWorld) Upper MystriWorld New Age MystriWorld Lands (Places in Areas): Mystriland: MystriWorld Square ' The old MystriWorld Square has been restored once more at a different location, and is greater than ever. It includes The Weapons Store, The Pet Store, and The Magic Store. The famous Vorgan Chef Bander has evacuated to Mystriland due to the destruction of Elite City, and has opened a Snack Shack in the Square. Bander's Snack Shack is now one of the few places in Mystriworld where one can find dishes native to Treetop Town. The Square is a favourite place for all Mystrians to spend their time. Despite the war, the Square has been untouched, and is a thriving community center. 'SafeZone SafeZone has been rebuilt next to the Plush House, and houses all of the former residents of the old SafeZone in Elite City. The rest of MystriWorld has remained unchanged. Refer to below for information on them. Post Destruction MystriWorld Lands (Places in Areas): Mystriland: Castle of the Bats A dark castle that is home to Icarax, the Bat Lord, and his cult of bats and other rejected former enemies. 'The Great Mine ' Now a joint force between the Dwarves and Mystrian Explorers, this mining facility provides MystriWorld with all it's resources. The mine now consists of the Dwarves Mine, Lavatraz, and the Eagle Command Centre. 'Tropicania ' (Squid Temple, Abandoned Residential Areas). Tropicania no longer has any full time residents, as rumour has it that there is another, dormant World Destroyer that has taken refuge there. The Squid Temple still stands. 'Military Base ' Standing where MystriWorld Square used to be, this is a huge, sprawling base for the Army of MystriWorld. It consists of the former operations forces from Sector 69, the MystriWorld Clone Army and it's machines, and the Jedi Special Ops Team. 'Mt. Death (Temple of the Gods)' Formerly used as a base for the Death Army in the now forgotten Civil War, Mt. Death is now a historical site that is also home to the Gods. 'The Bowels of MystriWorld ' This desolate area consists of the old Temple of the Covenant and all it's immediate surroundings. It is Zask's base inside MystriWorld, where his MystriWorld division of The Army of the Pit stands. It contains The Gate, a near unbreakable barrier that separates the Bowels from the rest of the World, The Machine Factory, a high tech facility built on the top of a great mountain that contains the former MystriWorld Self Defence System, which Zask took over just before the World Destroyers attacked, The Vehicle Bay, where the corrupted Aliens of Happiness Island and other Generals of the Pit like Count Dooku store their starships, The Ruins, where many members of the Council of Darkness stand perched in the sky, waiting for commands and opportunities to strike at the enemy, and The Temple, where Zask and Black Saber stand. The Plate of Sacrifice is also held here. Maxia (Mostly Destroyed, Norvagen Islands). Most of the Norvagens still remain crushed under the rubble of the even more destroyed Maxia, but some still make home on their floating islands, which still float in the Dark Sea. Dwarves National Monument A monument built by the Dwarves to celebrate the coming of Lord AncientGreymon, this pair of spectacular statues welcome people into Inner MystriWorld. Happiness Island - This peaceful island is now abandoned, but may be re-inhabited if the war finally dies down. At the moment, it's residents have either been corrupted, moved to other parts of the World, or moved into Retirement Homes. Power Plant #2 MystriWorld's high tech powerplant that provides energy to the rest of the world. 'MystriWorld National Museum ' A museum filled with MystriWorld's past, the museum houses former enemies that were turned to stone, and other objects from MystriWorld's past. The Dark Sea A sea of no return, the Dark Sea has eaten up countless victims in it's years. It even has it's own attack, called Dark Sea's Fury, which is one of the three Ocean Fury Attacks. Plush House A sanctuary next to the Military Base that houses the former residents of Happiness Island. Retirement Houses and Weirded Family Cage These residential areas reside near The Gate. They house the Weirded Family of Happiness Island and a lot of retired residents of MystriWorld, including most of the Pokemon population. The Assassin Headquarters The elite Assassin Squad of MystriWorld reside on this mountain, where the Statue of Spearow also stands. Outer MystriWorld: Not much has changed in Outer MystriWorld, so just refer to the Pre Destruction MystriWorld Lands section. Pre Destruction MystriWorld Lands (Places in Areas): MystriLand: Castle of the Bats A dark castle that is home to Icarax, the Bat Lord, and his cult of bats and other rejected former enemies. The Great Mine The mining facility that provides MystriWorld with all it's resources needed to produce weapons and keep it's high tech Self Defense System running. This mine consists of the Dwarves' Mine, Lavatraz, and the Troll's Mountain Fortress. Tropicania (Squid Temple, Residential Area) - A hit with tourists, this tropical place is home to many fish and water species. The Squid Temple is also located here. The humidity is so high here, that even fish and sea creatures can live out of the water and breathe perfectly fine. MystriWorld Square Formerly named the Public Market, MystriWorld Square is one of the busiest places in MystriWorld. Here, there are three main shops (Pet Shop, Weapon Shop, and Rare Item Shop), a fueling station for vehicles, and countless other attractions. Mt. Death (Temple of Gods) Formerly used as a base for the Diablo/Death Army in the recent Civil War, Mt. Death is now a historical site that is also home to the Gods. The Junkyard & the Temple of the Covenant As it's name says, this area is a huge junkyard. Here, the Covenant have their base at the peak of the Junkyard. Happiness Island (The Factory, DigiTower, Wierded Family Home, PlushHouse, Hunny Farm, MystriWorld Central Command) Formerly housing the MystriWorld Community Center and MystriWorld National Bank, this peaceful island is now home to The Factory (Droid Production Facility and home to the MystriWorld Self Defense System), DigiTower (MystriWorld's former Artificial Intelligence that is now where the Aliens live), Wierded Family Home (Home to the Wierded Family, which consists of Rainbow Colored Butt Baboon, Raichu, Megatron, and Raindrop Molly), PlushHouse (As it's name says, this huge corner that is home to plushes from around MystriWorld), Hunny Farm (A farm where some plushes reside in. It harvests hunny and Mystrians from all over Mystriworld come here to get their hunny from wooden taps), and MystriWorld/Fantasy World Central Command Tower (A well camouflaged command tower where all inbound and outbound transmissions from Fantasy World are recieved. Recently destroyed, it is now rebuilt to function as a concealed spy tower in order to monitor the Convenant's movements). MystriWorld National Museum A museum filled with MystriWorld's past, the museum houses former enemies that were turned to stone, and other objects from MystriWorld's past. The Dark Sea A sea of no return, the Dark Sea has eaten up countless victims in it's years. It even has it's own attack, called Dark Sea's Fury, which is one of the three Ocean Fury Attacks. Sector 69 (MystriWorld Police Central) - Home to MystriWorld Police Squad and the UNSC Special Ops, Sector 69 resides where the Dwarves' Mine used to be, and holds some of the most dangerous criminals across the Golden Galaxy. Dwarves National Monument A monument built by the Dwarves to celebrate the coming of Lord AncientGreymon, this pair of spectacular statues welcomes people into Inner MystriWorld. Power Plant #2 The more recent high tech power plant, Power Plant #2 replaced Power Plant #1, and converts materials gathered in the Great Mine into energy that can be used for various things. Maxia (Mostly Destroyed, Norvagen Islands) A former great place, Maxia was home to the 8 Elemental Clans, before the Dark Sea engulfed it in it's ruthless wrath. The only part of Maxia that is still standing is the Norvagen Islands, which are still floating around in the Dark Sea today. Outer MystriWorld: Waterfall Castle Home to the Ruins of MystriWorld, this place is MystriWorld's main source of water. Here, as many as 400 million gallons of water a day are shipped off to other Lands to drink. Waterfall Palace A former lake, Waterfall Palace used to be MystriWorld's main source of water. However, all the water dried up because too much water was being bottled. Now, Waterfall Palace is all but forgotten. Ruins of MystriWorld (Ruins of Egypt) -''' Located in Waterfall Castle, the Ruins used to be a huge castle that was home to the Dominion. A tsunami that ripped through the castle many years ago brought it's collapse. '''Musical Cafe The middle class restaurant in MystriWorld, here customers can enjoy eating while listening to light, relaxing music. The restaurant itself is built on huge piano-like keys that play music for the diners. The Musical Cafe is nicknamed the "Chill Lounge." The Great Arena (Main Arena, Trainers Temple) Sponsored by the Mystrian Times, the Great Arena is home to many of the greatest events in the Golden Galaxy. Every year, countless people from around the Galaxy come to the Arena to see events like the Open Tournament, the Clan Wars, the MystriWorld National Circuit Race, the Brute Battles, and the Elegance Contest. Year round, fighters train in the Arena for these events. The Trainers Temple is also located inside the Great Arena. Here, former Gods Lugia and Thoth live, and train up and coming fighters for the big events. Elite City (TreeTop Food, TreeTop Town, Mt. Silver, SafeZone, The Garage) A city truly for the elite class, Elite City is home to many attractions including TreeTop Food (A high class restaurant where customers enjoy gourmet food cooked up by famous Vorgan Chef Bander), TreeTop Town (A small town that is home to many grass species citizens), Mt. Silver (Former temple of the Gods that is now guarded by Gelu, Kopaka, and Solek. It is a huge and majestic snow mountain), and SafeZone (A safe sanctuary for Safes and other endangered species). Power Plant #1 (Retired) The former main source of power for MystriWorld, Power Plant #1 was replaced by Power Plant #2 due to #1's lack of ability to convert minerals into energy. Mt. Vulcan (Dormant) A volcano said to be created by the roar of Entei, Mt. Vulcan is now dormant and is a popular tourist attraction MystriWorld National Dining Hal'''l The low class restaurant of MystriWorld, the Dining Hall provides free meals for all, Mystrian, Fantasian, and Olympian alike. '''MystriWorld National Kitchen Here, poor chefs make a living by cooking food for the masses that is sent to the Dining Hall Engineering Bay A very high tech tower, the Engineering Bay replaced the DigiTower as MystriWorld's Artificial Intelligence. Ruins of the Regis A run down temple, the Ruins of the Regis was home to the three Regis, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, who are all now retired. Blood Canyon (Artificially Restored) The area that is home to both the Great Arena and Musical Cafe, Blood Canyon was destroyed by Zask, but was artificially restored by the life head of the Life and Death Monster. It is named after the blood-red colour of the rocks. Dizzy Land A strange and fairly unknown place, if one goes in, he becomes WIERDED and DIZZY! He also starts to sing "Speile alalalala ouououou alalalala elliot moooose". Lots of Spindas reside here, as well as O.W.D. OOAHOAHAOAOAAAA!!! Mercenary Compound (Home of The Agency) Owned by The Agency, the Merc Compound gives bounty hunters a home and allows them to see jobs for the entire Golden Galaxy. page